


A Perfect Pair

by VanHellsings



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHellsings/pseuds/VanHellsings
Summary: A series of short stories focused around Buzz and Delete, and the possible relationship they could have. [Buzz/Delete] [Chapter summaries inside, at the beginning.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story Summary:
> 
> After Digit escapes the clutches of Hacker, and flees to Motherboard. Buzz and Delete are assigned to clear out the Wrecker of anything that even hinted Digit was part of the group at all.
> 
> Other Parings:
> 
> Implied one-sided Digit/Buzz
> 
> This is just a dumb little story idea I had, and I've grown super fond of the paring. I just got a ton of story ideas too, it was easier to put it in one thing.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any errors!

Cleaning out the Wrecker was a constant hassle, it was something Buzz wasn't fond of. Being the height he was, it made everything much more difficult. And he was never proud of calling for help. Or scrambling on counters just to reach the cleaning supplies. It wounded his ego, ruining his mood every time. Unfortunately that's what they did most of the time. His boss being a neat freak and all. Of course, his short stature gave him some bypasses when it came down to it. Delete, being the way he was, always gave in to Buzz's instant pestering to do his work for him. Finding that Delete was much more easy to convince, unlike Digit. The cybird always too much trouble than he was worth, when it came to ask for favors at least. It was a nice change of pace, and one that Buzz welcomed.

Speaking of the two-faced bird, it brought him back to the point of what he was doing. Buzz glanced around the room, lips twisted into a lazy scowl. His hands hovering above a worn out red bow tie that was long abandoned. Without much hesitation, Buzz plucked it off the floor and threw it in a garbage bag. Which sat between him and his fellow coworker, Delete. As he did this, Delete was busy rummaging through a closet. Removing something that belonged to Buzz once or twice, or he assumed it was. Being the quote on quote 'new guy', Delete wouldn't exactly know. It was an easy guess that a hidden box of pastries or two; would of course belong to him. Those he didn't remove. He didn't even have many belongings of his own to be found himself. Just two sets of clothes that were identical to the outfit he wore now.

"Y'know," Delete said taking a knotted up wig from the closet, eyeing it with confusion. "This rooms a lot more empty without all the bird's stuff." The robot tossed the wig into the garbage bag behind him. It landed halfway in, Delete gave small jab so it fell in completely. Buzz wearily glanced at the other robot, "His name's Digit, remember?" From the few months he'd known Delete, it was clear that he had more than two screws loose. Trying to get him to remember the most simple of things was a chore, and as stated before, Buzz didn't like those. "Oh, uh, yeah. Got it." Was the response, Delete's antennas emitted a sharp zap of blue energy. Buzz rolled his eyes, and returned to cleaning out from under the bed. Feeling the blue-eyed bot still staring at him, he whipped around. "Quit starin' at me and get back to work!" Delete shrunk back and hastily turned himself around.

Silicone palms pressed roughly against the cold, metal floor. Delete held back a sigh, focusing on the closet again. All he wanted was to have a conversation that didn't consist of one or... however many words, there were. Or favors. Buzz had already turned back around, returning to his work with a huff. Almost feeling guilty about snapping, almost. The stout bot dug around under the bed, but was finding nothing that belonged to Digit. All he saw was an empty box and extra blankets. Dust settling all over the place, as he proved by swiping the ground with his index finger. Grey dust left a smear on his finger, he wiped it off on the bed sheet. Ready to get out from under there, Buzz started to get up before a voice broke the silence. "Fuzz!" Delete said with excitement, turning around. Flinching as he watched Buzz jolt up, smashing 'head' against the wooden support frame.

Groaning in pain, his antennas sparked feverishly in response to the sudden blunt force. Gritting his teeth, Buzz pushed himself up again and crawled out from under. Delete watched with concern, a hand covering his mouth. "Are you okay?" Delete implored with hesitance, setting what he held aside. Cringing when Buzz went off. "Oh sure, I'm just dandy." He stood up, rubbing his right antenna . "I just got a splitting headache is all," he clenched his hands at that moment. "Also, it's BUZZ. With a B!" The younger robot swallowed, with a slow nod. "R-right, Buzz. Sorry..." He mumbled, looking the other way. "I just wanted to show you this." Delete attempted to cool him down, picking up what he dropped.

Buzz halted, ready to continue his ranting, but curiosity won him over. The small robot folded his arms, shutting his mouth as well. 'It better be impressive, or the defects really gonna get it this time.' Buzz thought to himself bitterly, Delete lifted the object into view with a sheepish grin. He could feel his mechanical body tense then, whatever gears were whirring in his body seemed to stop. Delete watched, confusion written all over his face. A feeling of dread bubbled up from the inner sanctums of his wiring. His co-worker defiantly looked even more upset now.

"Oh you really blew it now." Delete mumbled to himself, looking down at the object. All it was, was a simple tan acoustic guitar. He didn't think it was something to get so worked up over, after all, he thought it was pretty neat.

Finally breaking away from his stunned silence, Buzz tore the guitar out of his his hands. "Oh give me that!" He grumbled, as he did so. Delete blinked, "Uh, Isn't that the cy- Digits?" He still sat on his knees, unsure of what to think right now. Then again he was never sure on much. A darker shade of teal was obvious on Buzz's face, he rolled his eyes and held the instrument with a fierce grip. "No," He groaned, temper going down over shame of the past. "It's mine." If he was looking, he would've seen Delete's eyes light up. All worry completely forgotten, the excitable robot got to his feet in one swift motion. "You can play the guitar?!" Buzz looked up, a bemused expression written on his face. "Uh, yeah." He answered dumbly, not expecting this response at all. The last one he got was less than positive.

"Wow, I work with a musican?" Delete clapped his hands together, peering down at the shorter. "Musician," Buzz corrected mindlessly, before coming back to his senses. "And I am not one of those bozos." Smile faltering a little, Delete gave him a confused stare. "Then, uh, what are ya?" The short robot kept his eyes focused on the left wall, "Uh, y'know, a..." He waved his free hand around as he thought, brows furrowed. "A... oh, forget it!" Buzz met his gaze again, flustered with his inability to think of something. Delete, considering it was best not to push on that, moved on. "Can you play somethin' now?" He asked hopefully, Buzz looked down at the guitar. He was silent, though not really thinking it over. Like Delete thought he was.

Wanting to kick himself, Buzz answered. "I guess so." Great work genius. Although it felt kind of nice to see Deletes eyes light up with interest and curiosity. Quietly, Delete had propped himself up on the bed. Not speaking anymore, to not be rude. Of course. Buzz nervously plucked at a string, he didn't want to lose his nerve in front of Delete. Like he did with Digit, and that was an embarrassing thing he felt like he'd never get over. Standing in front of the other teal robot, he shifted the guitar so he was holding it properly. It was a bit hard to play an instrument that was almost as big as him, as he found out taking classes for it. He only knew two songs, as well.

One felt too simple, to show off his talent with. The other, well… kind of too intimate. But it was the more impressive of the two, besides Delete wouldn't even know what song it was. Taking a deep breath, he took a swift glance at Delete. Who just sat there, smiling patiently. "Oh boy…" Buzz sighed, reaching for the strings so he could start. "Uh let's see… G," he strummed, quietly mumbling the notes to himself. "Csus2… G…...Csus2…."

It felt pretty simple going from there, continuing without speaking the notes aloud again. Yet, he slipped up. Forgetting the next part, clutching the guitar he tried to search his mind for the rest. "Ah fu-" Delete interrupted then, noticing his struggle. "That was great." He said, somewhere during the song he switched to lying on his stomach. Setting the guitar aside, Buzz didn't look back at Delete just yet. Almost waiting for scorn, yet he should've expected kindness from someone so excitable. "You think so?" He replied, turning around to look up at the other. Delete nodded vigorously. "Yeah I mean you might have forgot some… bars, but I thought it was still nice."

"Huh… well," Buzz started but didn't finish when the door to their room opened. The Hacker stepped in, appearing to be in a very bad mood. Having heard them goofing off from outside the room, as he passed by. The green borg clutched the doorknob tightly, and gritted his teeth. Buzz shrunk down and Delete stared at him with wide eyes. Hacker started calmly, "And what do you think you two are doing?" Buzz desperately looked around, as he backed farther away from Hacker. "I-uh, It's his fault!" He jabbed a finger towards Delete. Missing the annoyed glare that was sent his way. Hacker closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "I don't care WHO started it, now, GET BACK TO WORK." Delete slipped off the bed, and quickly crawled over towards the closet with a quiet, "Yes boss." Buzz nodded, as best as he could at least. Considering the obvious.

Satisfied with this, Hacker turned around and shut the door behind him. Mumbling something about duncebuckets, as he did. Buzz stared at the door until he heard the footsteps fade from their area, groaning he got back on his knees. Buzzs' gaze went towards the guitar, maybe it was good he didn't throw it out after he tried to impress Digit. Months ago, after all why should he affect him so bad? Looking over to Delete, he noted the bot was clearly not speaking to him anymore. Considering he snitched on him, or Hacker just scared him silly. Looking away Buzz did consider, even if it ended with being caught by The Hacker, and yelled at...

It did feel good to be appreciated for once.


End file.
